Dirty Little Secret
by Simply Meeee
Summary: Alex and Piper have a great connection outside of school but at school Piper ignores Alex. Alex is tired of being Piper's dirty little secret.
1. Chapter 1: Fed up

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so lemme know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.**

Alex' POV

Somehow I had managed to befriend the very popular Piper Chapman. I don't know how it happened but it did. One minute we aren't even acknowledging each other and then the next minute we're meeting up outside of school every chance we get. Somewhere along the line our friendly encounters turned extremely flirtatious. I don't have a problem with this, hell I love it! But the problem is our friendliness and flirtiness doesn't happen in school. It's not because I don't try, it's just every time I attempt to even talk to Piper she finds a way to brush me off. It has really started to piss me off. How can she act as if I'm nobody to her?

_Buzz buzz_

Piper: _Hey wanna meet up for coffee? ;)_

Pshh yeah fuckin right. I'm not even going to respond to her text. I put in some headphones and hope the music will keep my mind off a certain blue eyed blonde.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Ahh shit it's Fahri. I've been in the drug business since freshman year. I've climbed the ranks pretty quickly. Once I graduate I'll be able to handle international affairs. All the other guys in the cartel hate me for it though. It doesn't bother me because pretty soon they'll be taking orders for me. I'll be sure to keep their hatred for me in mind.

"_Hey Fahri, what's goin on?"_

"_I need you to pick something up tomorrow at 10am"_

"_Umm but I have school?"_

"…_."_

_*sigh* "Yeah okay I'll be there. Text me the details."_

"_You're gonna go far in this business Vause. Bye."_

"_Yeah bye."_

_Click_

I really don't want to go tomorrow but I know it's just scoring me more points with Fahri. Another plus is I won't have to see Piper tomorrow.

_Buzz buzz_

Piper: _Hey is everything okay?_

Oh now she cares about me. She can go fuck herself.

Piper's POV

I don't know what's going on with Alex. She hasn't responded to either of my texts and she always responds. I guess I'll call her and find out.

_Ring….ring….ring….ring….ring_

Fuck why didn't she pick up?! This is really started to piss me off. Wait maybe something's wrong….damn it! I guess whatever it is I'll find out eventually.

**The next day**

I'm pretty bummed I didn't get to meet up with Alex yesterday. I don't know what was going on with her and I don't know how I'm going to find out. We hardly talk to each other in school. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I know my group of friends won't approve of me interacting with Alex. It sucks because I really like her. She's so smart and mature. It's pretty refreshing considering all my friends talk about all day is the newest gossip and which guys they're scoping out.

After two extremely boring classes, it's finally time to go to the class I have with Alex. I just want to see her and hear her beautiful voice. I take my seat and eagerly await her arrival. I get excited when I see Nicky and Lorna walk in because I assume Alex would be with them like she usually is, but she isn't. The bell rings to signal the beginning of class and I quickly pull out my phone to shoot Alex a text.

To Alex: _Where are you? Why aren't you in class?_

Half the class goes by and I still don't get a response so I decide to send another one.

To Alex: _Please respond. I just want to know that you're okay_

Finally ten minutes later I see my phone light up from a text. I discreetly pull it out to check my message.

Alex: _I'm fucking busy_

What the fuck is her problem?! I was sitting here worrying about her thinking something's wrong when it's just her ignoring me! This is bullshit.

To Alex: _Yeah apparently you're really busy considering that was my fourth text to you!_

Alex: _What the fuck do you want from me?_

To Alex: _An explanation for what the hell has been going on with you!_

Alex: _You don't deserve an explanation_

To Alex: _What are you talking about? Just talk to me _

Alex: _Sure let's talk at school….oh wait you fucking ignore me at school!_

Shit.

"Miss Chapman"

"Umm yes?"

"Give me your phone."

"What?! No please I'm sorry! I'll pay attention!"

"Now Miss Chapman."

"Fine here."

"Thank you. You can have this back after class."

This is fucking bullshit. I'm so pissed the stupid teacher took my phone. Now Alex probably thinks I'm ignoring her. Great.

**An hour later**

_Ding ding_

Fucking finally class is over! I ran over, scooped up my phone, and bolted out the door. I have a text from Alex.

Alex: _Yeah that's what I thought. Stop stringing me along and leave me the fuck alone_

DAMN IT! I have to fix this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! It shouldn't be long for an update since I'm almost done with chapter 2. This chapter is pretty short but the next is going to be longer. Okay byyeeee**


	2. Chapter 2: A stressful day

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this chapter is showing what Alex got up to while Piper was in school. It's about twice as long as chapter one, maybe a little more. And I also wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot to me! Okay enjoy!**

Alex' POV

In order to pick up the package I had to drive all over the fucking city to find the meeting place. When I finally pulled up it was some sketchy apartment building. The elevator was out of order so I was forced to take the stairs. After climbing three flights of stairs I finally found the apartment I was looking for. I knock and out comes this gross man with a moustache who hands me a heavy ass crate then slams the door in my face. The long drive over here frustrated me to the point where I don't feel like cursing out that moustached asshole for being so rude. I lugged the crate to my car and when I hopped behind the wheel I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Piper.

Piper: _Where are you? Why aren't you in class?_

I really don't feel like dealing with this drama right now so I'm going to ignore it. I put my phone away and head to Fahri's.

_Beep beep!_

I don't know why there's so much fucking traffic. Shouldn't everybody be at work or something?! All I want is to drop off this crate and head home to take a well-deserved nap, but everyone's moving at a fucking turtle's pace! I'm pretty sure an old lady with a walker could easily pass me. Why won't they go?! The light's green! It feels like everyone got together and made a plan to do everything they could to keep me pissed off. It's definitely working.

When I finally arrive at Fahri's building I run in to another problem. There's not a single parking space! Fahri works in a building that has several other business in it. It's genius and idiotic at the same time. With all the other businesses around creating a commotion, Fahri is able to stay off the radar. On the other hand, whenever I have to visit him at his office, I have to deal with the busyness of the building. I've been circling the parking lot for ten minutes and nothing! I'll circle one more time and then I'm just going to park across the street.

Damn it! There was a jeep reversing out of a spot but I was going too fast that I passed it. Maybe if I go around quick enough I can still get it before anyone else does.

Son of a bitch! Some stupid minivan zoomed in and got it before me. That fucker. Thanks to that minivan I have to park across the street in the parking lot of some dingy liquor store. By the time I get to Fahri's office I'm covered in sweat and out of breath from the long walk with this ridiculously heavy crate. I walk in and Fahri looks up at me from his desk with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Alex. What happened to you?"

"I don't. Want. To talk about it." I have trouble saying it because I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Umm alright then."

"Here's your box. Have a nice day." I give him a fake smile and head for the door.

"Whoa whoa Alex slow down."

"What do you want?"

"You did me a big favor by picking this up so I'm going to repay you in a big way. Why don't you come by my place tonight? I'm throwing a huge party. There's going to be lots of booze, people, and fun."

"I don't know Fahri."

"Come on Vause quit being such a pussy. You know speaking of pussy, there's going to be lots of ladies there tonight."

Before I can respond I hear my phone get a text.

Piper: _Please respond. I just want to know that you're okay_

"Still hung up on that blonde?"

"Whoa how do you know about Piper?!"

"I know because I always investigate to see what's distracting my people. She's a distraction Vause. Move on."

"She's not a distraction."

"Well she's distracting you right now isn't she?"

"….You're right. I'll be there."

"Great I'll send you the details."

"Okay cool. See you tonight."

"Bye Vause." I leave his office and head to my car. I get lost in my own thoughts.

Maybe Piper is just a distraction. Yeah right. I wish I believed that. I've really fallen for this blonde and all she's done is blow me off. She's about to get a taste of her own medicine. If Piper doesn't hurry up and figure out what the hell she wants, then it'll force me to move on and find someone who's not ashamed to talk to me in front of people they know. Speaking of Piper I think I'll text her back.

To Piper: _I'm fucking busy_

Man that text felt good.

Piper: _Yeah apparently you're really busy considering that was my fourth text to you!_

Is she seriously getting mad right now?! I'm the one who should be mad! This girl is so confusing.

To Piper: _What the fuck do you want from me?_

I seriously wish I knew the answer to this question.

Piper: _An explanation for what the hell has been going on with you!_

Oh so now I'm the one with the problem?! I'm not even going to try and explain how I'm not the one at fault here.

To Piper: _You don't deserve an explanation_

Piper: _What are you talking about? Just talk to me_

Oh NOW she wants to talk!

To Piper: _Sure let's talk at school…..oh wait you fucking ignore me at school!_

Yeah let's see what she has to say about that!

I finally reach my car and I get in and buckle up. I'm still waiting on a response from Piper. She replied to all my other texts immediately. I guess she couldn't handle the truth so she just didn't respond. I look up and through the windows of the liquor store I see the cashier trying to stay busy. She's pretty cute. I bet I could flirt with her and get her to sell me some alcohol. And who knows maybe I'll even get her number. Who am I kidding?! Of course I'm gonna get her number! I decide to send Piper one last text.

To Piper: _Yeah that's what I thought. Stop stringing me along and leave me the fuck alone_

I make my way in to the store and the unattractive outside matches the hideous inside. I wonder if anyone ever cleans this place. I look over at the cashier and smirk at her. She smiles and blushes before she quickly looks down. This is going to be a piece of cake. I walk down one of the aisles and start eyeing various liquor bottles. I keep stealing glances at the cashier and check her out a little bit. I start from her feet and work my way up. She's got long legs, a perky ass, a flat stomach, a full chest, dimples, deep brown eyes, and long flowing brown hair. She's pretty hot and looks like she's barely 21. I finally pick out a bottle and go to the register. She's still blushing and I'm still smirking. I hand her the bottle and make sure our hands touch. She quickly grabs the bottle and somehow her cheeks are even redder. I finally decide to say something.

"Hmm all that reaction from just slight hand touching? I wonder what would happen if our other body parts touched." I bite my lip seductively and watch her become even more flustered.

"I….umm…that'll be $21.47"

I smile while I slowly get out my money, then I hand it to her. I do all this while never breaking eye contact. As soon as she gets the chance, she looks away and does everything she can to avoid my eyes while she hands me my change and bags up my bottle. I could tell she was just going to hand me my bag, tell me to "have a nice day", and then take off to the back. So to keep her with me I speak up again.

"Ya know you're pretty damn beautiful. I bet you'd look even better if you actually looked at me instead of the nasty ass floor."

"I'm sorry. It's just….you make me nervous…."

"Surely other people have flirted with you before?"

"You…you were flirting with me?"

"Yes and apparently I wasn't doing a good job since I still don't know your name and I don't have your number yet. And speaking of names, mine's Alex."

"Oh well my name is Allison and I thought I was just imagining all your little looks and misunderstanding your comments. But I guess I was right." She smiles. SHE FINALLY SMILES!

"Oh thank God."

"What?"

"You smiled. You finally fucking smiled! I thought maybe you didn't know how."

"But I smiled at you when you came in?"

"Yeah you smiled AT me. Just a second ago you smiled BECAUSE of me. And that's what I've been working towards."

"You've been working towards making me smile? That's kind of sweet."

"Yeah well if you want more of this sweetness I suggest giving me your number because I've really gotta go."

"I don't know. I mean I barely know you."

"Suit yourself." I grab my bottle and head for the door. I know she'll call after me any second.

"Alex wait!"

"What? Did you see how great my ass looked in these jeans and realize you made a terrible mistake?"

"Yes…I mean no! I mean….I just didn't think you'd give up that easy."

"Hmm so you need some convincing? How about you come by this party tonight and we can get to know each other there and then at the end of the night when you see how amazing I am, you can give me your number."

"You're pretty full of yourself, but I like you anyway. So I'll see you tonight."

"Awesome and wear something sexy." I wink and watch as her blush reappears. I can't help the loud laugh that escapes from my mouth. "I was only kidding! But yeah see you tonight." I wink and leave the store. Allison got my mind off of Piper for a little bit, but soon the blonde is invading my thoughts again. This sucks. She treats me like shit and I still want to be with her. This is so fucked up. All I want is to call Piper and try to sort things out, but I don't think that's what she wants. Hopefully the party will be a good distraction and stress reliever. Maybe Allison can fuck all thoughts of Piper out of me. Ha yeah right, but it's worth a try.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What'd y'all think? Do you hate Allison? Haha okay byyeeee**


End file.
